Wishful Thinking
by gredandforgee
Summary: Sixteen year old Dominique (Minnie) Weasley has loved Teddy Lupin since she was five. But when Teddy proposes to her sister, Victoire, everything Minnie has ever hoped for is flushed down the drain. Can Minnie save the already-unstable relationship she shares with Victoire? Or will it continue to deteriorate until it reaches the point of no return?


**Written from Dominique Weasley's POV - ****Just a little thing to get rid of my writer's block**

**Please R&R :)**

* * *

Humming softly, I braided my long, silvery blonde hair to one side and tied the end with a black velvet ribbon. Surveying my reflection in the mirror, I puckered my lips and applied a second coat of gloss, then stood up and crossed the room to my dresser. I took a thin chain from my top drawer and fastened it around my neck, tucking it beneath my dress; the small stone now nestled in the hollow of my chest, pressing lightly against my sternum.

"Minnie!" Dad called up the stairs to my bedroom. Minnie is my family's pet name for me, used by everyone except grand-mère Apolline, who insists on my full name. "Supper!"

"Just coming, dad!" I replied, then straightened the hem of my rather short, black and white dress and slipped my feet into black heels. Dad had balked the first time he saw me in this dress, saying it was inappropriate for a sixteen year old, but mum coerced him into allowing it. It's not nearly as short as some of Victoire's dresses, and plus, I'm almost seventeen.

* * *

_Ding-dong. _The doorbell rang, and I heard Louis run to get it.

"Hi, Teddy!" He said joyfully. I smiled; Teddy is such a huge part of our lives, we sometimes forget he's not actually related to us. He's Uncle Harry's godson, but he comes round for dinner so much he might as well be one of us. He's also been dating Victoire for about five years now.

I shut my bedroom door behind me as I stepped into the hall, and began the descent to the main floor of the house. I reached the foyer just as Teddy had finished hanging up his coat, and he turned around to see me standing there.

"Hi, Minnie!" He said, grinning, then took in my dress. He let out a low whistle. "Little short there, don't you think, kiddo?" I blushed and tried to stammer out a response, but he just laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm only kidding, you look great." He smelled of cedar and cinnamon, as always, and I breathed in deeply as I returned the hug.

I've known Teddy for as long as I've been alive, and he's always been like my older brother. When I was a kid, maybe ten or eleven, he would take me out for long drives, just the two of us, all around the city. We'd stop in at a deli and grab some sandwiches, then hit the beach and just sit there for hours, watching the waves. He made sure I never felt left out of anything; since Victoire is so much older than me, it was easy for me to be left behind. And for that reason, I developed a massive crush on Teddy.

From age five, Teddy was the only man I would ever even think about; he was my whole world. I would gush about him to Victoire, who at the time had her eyes on a certain Joey Connelly and couldn't care less about Teddy. Victoire was my confidante, I told her all my fantasies about Teddy and I, most of which ended with us living in a castle in Sweden for the rest of our lives.

I started wearing makeup at ten, hoping he would notice me and think of me as more mature than I was. I wore a strapless dress for the first time at his Hogwarts graduation, showcasing my newly blossoming chest, but that backfired as he lifted me for a hug and my dressed slipped down to my bellybutton. He didn't notice, thank God, because I quickly dropped from his arms and yanked up my dress at the same time, pretending to have a coughing fit to cover up. Then Victoire, in her beautiful, strapless, silver dress and delicate heels, deftly sidestepped me and hugged Teddy, kissing him on the cheek with her perfect lips and leaving a smudge of lip gloss behind.

I saw the look in Teddy's eyes as he gazed at Victoire's retreating form after the ceremony, and from then on, it was all over. My sister, the girl to whom I had confessed my deepest, most heartfelt desires, the girl who I looked up to for everything, had swooped in and snatched the love of my life from right under my nose. And since then, our relationship has never been the same. Vic still hates me for trying to break them up last Christmas, a night that ended in a lot of tears and confusion as Teddy tried to explain that he never wrote the breakup note found on Vic's pillow. I didn't mean to hurt her or Teddy, I honestly didn't; I thought I was just claiming what was rightfully mine – Teddy's love.

"Minnie?" Teddy asked, and I was shaken back to the present. I realized I was still hugging Teddy, and he was looking at me concernedly. "Are you all right?" His brow furrowed and he stooped a little to look into my eyes. My heart fluttered in my chest as I looked into his chocolate brown irises, then I blushed madly again and stepped back.

"Sorry, I'm fine, I just – um – sorry," I said quickly. Teddy smiled.

"It's all right, Minnie, you just had me worried for a minute." He gave me another quick squeeze. "Can't have my best girl feeling any less than spectacular, now can we?" He chuckled, and I smiled, trying to suppress a grin. _His best girl. _

"Speaking of spectacular," Teddy continued, looking past me towards the kitchen. I whirled around to see Victoire, wearing a short, light pink dress with a thin brown belt and flats, her long blonde hair loose and windswept. A collection of bangles adorned her thin, pale wrist, and her smile was radiant. My face fell instantly.

"Teddy," Victoire said in her slight French accent, yet another thing of hers I desperately wished was mine. Although I had the Veela looks for sure, I had a boring, British accent with no hint of flavour.

"Vic," Teddy replied, crossing the entrance hall and giving her a lingering kiss before snaking his arm around her waist and leading her into the kitchen to say hello to my parents.

I followed, tugging at my braid to let my hair loose too.

* * *

Dinner was quiet but fun; I sat across from Teddy, and halfway through the meal he gently kicked my leg. I kicked him back, and it became a war, both of us trying to kick the other without letting anyone else at the table know what was going on. Eventually, Vic looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked pointedly, although she already knew the answer. It was a game she and I had played years ago; she had always won.

"Nothing." I replied, embarrassed, and glanced at Teddy before pulling my feet back and reaching for another roll. Teddy offered me an apologetic smile, rolling his eyes in Victoire's direction when she turned to talk to my mother, but I found it hard to smile back. Vic had already stolen him once, did she have to take away all my special moments with him too?

* * *

After the dishes had been cleared away, my mother rose to get dessert, but Teddy put his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Have a seat, Fleur," He said, and she sat back down again, confused. Teddy then turned to Victoire, who tilted her head inquisitively. Everything Victoire did was perfect and graceful, she would never be less than poised.

"Victoire and I have been dating for five years now," Teddy began. "I know without a doubt that I love her, and I certainly hope she feels the same way, because I would like to ask her a very important question." He began fumbling in his pocket, never once taking his eyes off my sister. I gasped, almost sliding off my chair as he pulled a tiny, velvet box from his pocket and got up, moving his chair away so he could kneel in front of Victoire.

"Victoire Apolline Francesca Weasley," He said, slowly opening the box. I saw a glint of gold and immediately stood up; I was not aware that I had left my seat until I was standing against the wall of the dining room.

Teddy held the open box towards my sister. Victoire's mouth fell open, my mother's hands flew to cover her own, and my father grinned. Louis' eyes widened and he bit down on the palm of his hand to mask his excitement; he often did that. Teddy had tears shining in his eyes as he finished:

"Please, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I did not wait to hear Victoire's reply. I ran, throwing open the door and running out into the street, not stopping to grab a coat or even my wand. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, until I was gasping for breath, doubled over on the side of the road, my hair sticking to my sweaty face. I had tears streaming down my cheeks, strangled sobs were bubbling out of my throat, and I could still see the image of the sparkling gold ring, as if it was branded inside my brain.

Suddenly, I lurched forwards and ran to a bush, where I vomited. I must have run at least a few miles without slowing down, and now my dinner was protesting.

I coughed up the last of the bile and slumped to the ground, still trying to catch my breath. My head was pounding along with my heart, and I realized it was a rhythm: _Ted-dy, Ted-dy, Ted-dy. _A snot bubble dripped out of my nostril and I sniffed it back in. I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared at the ground, trying to control my sobs.

All I could see was the bright, electric blue of Teddy's hair, mixed with the silvery blonde of Victoire's, exactly the same shade as mine. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

In my dream, it was me in Victoire's seat, me wearing the pretty pink dress and the bangles on my wrist.

In my dream, it was exactly as I hoped it would happen, just like my fantasies from long ago.

In my dream, I never saw Victoire leap out of her seat and throw her arms around Teddy, her smile bigger than a piano. I never saw her jubilant face as she accepted the ring, and Teddy slid it onto her fourth finger. I never heard her beautiful voice, with its perfect accent, chanting the same word over and over again.

_"Yes_."

* * *

**_Hi guys, I wrote this as a way to get rid of my writer's block, but I actually really like how it turned out! Please review and let me know if you want me to write more, or if it should stay a one-shot. If I don't get any feedback, I'm just another blind writer in a dark room, so please R&R! :) _**


End file.
